


A Tiny Little Thing - the Sequel

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Emotional Manipulation, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FIC IF YOU HAVE BODY DYSPHORIA!, Urethral Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles came back two days later, after closing.</p><p>Alan managed to hide his satisfaction, but just barely.</p><p>“What can I help you with?” he asked, taking in the boy’s defeated stance and flushed face. Oh, this was going to be gold.</p><p>“I…” Stiles was already tearing up, and they haven’t even done anything. Very good.</p><p>Alan arched an eyebrow in question, schooling his features into calmness.</p><p>“I-I have trouble… in the bathroom,” Stiles managed finally, looking at anything but him.</p><p>Oh, the poor, poor thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:Hey :) I’ve been enjoying your work a lot! How about deaton or whoever forces Stiles to become a woman, which Stiles hates. Bonus points if it’s not simply a spell, but slow mechanical transformation involving ever tightening corsets, tying away his cock permanently, some solution that could be squirted into his breast that makes them bigger but uncomfortable.. you probably got better ideas. ;)
> 
> Anonymous said:(part 1) I might have just gotten a new kink, and I think you’re the right person to share it with: bladder stretching. It can either be done by repeatedly holding the urine in for as long as possible (how it is recommended by doctors in case of an underdeveloped/overacting bladder), or by filling it with external fluid (how some ilnesses are diagnosed actually). Another thing to consider is the pressure that would put on Stiles’ prostate (especially if he attempts to flex the muscle). (part 2) I mean, that’s what morning wood basically is. And obviously, there’s stomach bulging/inflation, humiliation, co-dependence and the bad-wrongness of it all to consider *-* I think it would go particularly well with your micropenis!Stiles verse, but it’s up to you :D 
> 
> Anonymous said:can you do another body modification fic? it can be stiles/peter or stiles/deaton or stiles/chris i don’t care, i just really want another one. thank you!!!! 
> 
> Anonymous said:Hey I just thought of another kink :D how about some medical kink? Maybe with some body modification? that would be awesome :D Thank you for taking prompts!

Stiles came back two days later, after closing.

Alan managed to hide his satisfaction, but just barely.

“What can I help you with?” he asked, taking in the boy’s defeated stance and flushed face. Oh, this was going to be gold.

“I…” Stiles was already tearing up, and they haven’t even done anything. Very good.

Alan arched an eyebrow in question, schooling his features into calmness.

“I-I have trouble… in the bathroom,” Stiles managed finally, looking at anything but him.

Oh, the poor, poor thing.

Alan didn’t say anything just led him to the examination room. It took a lot of effort not to laugh when Stiles got undressed, and a pair of socks fell out of his jeans. Really, the boy was getting quite desperate.

He instructed him to get on, and then went to get his supplies. The surgical glasses with the magnifier attached - that he used at the operation of small animals - was not exactly necessary, but he felt completely justified in his choice by the look on Stiles face when he saw it. The humiliation was rolling off him in waves.

Alan made him spread his legs, and got to work.

“Did it shrink even further?” he asked, feigning surprise. 

Stiles choked on a badly concealed sob, looking at him with terrifyed eyes.

“N-no! No, it… it didn’t. It’s exactly the same,” he stammered out.

“Oh, I guess you’re right. Sorry, it’s just… shocking." 

Stiles breath hitched, but he didn’t say anything, throwing an arm over his eyes, just like last time. Alan swore that he would train that out of him. 

"Well, then, let’s see what the problem is… Can you tell me what your symptoms are?”

Stiles swallowed before answering.

“It’s. It’s really hard to piss, and when… when I do it…”

Alan had a very good idea what this was about, but he wasn’t about to make it easier.

“Yes? Stiles, please speak up, I can’t help you if you are not being honest with me.”

“It kind of hurts and feels really good when I piss,” the boy sputtered out, almost too fast to understand.

Alan had to smile. Oh, yes. 

“I see, just as I thought, your urethra needs to be stretched. Both the pleasure and the pain is coming from the pressure of the urine." 

Well, at least he wasn’t lying. Stiles’ cock might have been reduced in size, but he suspected that it still had just as many nerve endings as it did before, just concentrated. It was really like a cute little clit.

He took up the magnifying glasses and carefully pealed the skin from Stiles cocklet. It was just as lovely as he remembered.

"I’m going to lube it up, and then insert a thin rod into your urethra,” he explained. “So I need you to be very, very still.”

Stiles nodded.

“Good, because by the look of things, I will have to start with something barely thicker than a needle.”

The boy was trembling and there was a touch of fear coming from him, but not enough to make Alan pause.

He took a glob of lube and rubbed it into Stiles’ glans, if he took a bit longer than needed, nobody had to know.

The flush on Stiles’ face was steadily climbing downwards, pinking his neck adorably.

Alan didn’t want him to work himself up too much, so he didn’t waste anymore time, just took up the thinnest sound he had and slowly pushed it into Stiles’ piss slit.

He could practically see as the boy’s whole body tensed from trying to control himself. He could see his mouth, the way he was biting his lower lip, almost hard enough to break skin.

“You are doing really good, Stiles. I will move the sound now to stretch you out for the next one…”

Stiles took a hiccuping breath, brain only just now catching on.

“N-next one?" 

His voice was tinted with panic, but Alan could feel the undercurrent lust that he was trying not to show. Someone was enjoying the attention.

"Well, of course. We will have to widen your urethra quite considerably for you to be able to urinate without problem. Unfortunately it’s just a temporary solution. You will either have to come back regularly or we could insert a catheter to help.”

He was good with either option. If Stiles decided to come back every few days, it wasn’t exactly a hardship to lay him out like this and have his fill. If he decided on a catheter? Alan would be sure to give him one with an inflatable balloon that couldn’t be taken out. Stiles would still have to come back once a week to replace it and it would have the added effect of making him unable to come. It was win-win, really.

Stiles moaned, and then did it again - louder - when Alan started to fuck him with the sound.

“When was the last time you used the bathroom?” he asked. He already had a plan, but it would work better if Stiles was full.

“In… In the morning.”  
Oh, the poor thing had to be so uncomfortable. Alan slid his free hand up, just below the boy’s navel - it wasn’t like he had to hold that little cock in place - and pushed down carefully, feeling the stiffness under his palm.

Stiles mewled like a cat in heat, skin breaking out in goosebumps.

“Ah… wha- no, don’t…”

Alan could have listened to him pleading in that sweet, broken voice for hours.

Maybe one day he would.

“It’s fine, I have to see how full you are. I bet you were dying to take a leak all day with a bladder so fat, but this little nub of yours just clenched up and wouldn’t let you…”

When he pulled out the sound, he was careful to cover that tiny little slit with his finger. He didn’t want Stiles to know that he could already piss if he wanted. He was just getting warmed up.

Driven by the overwhelming feelings of need and humiliation that he picked up from the boy, he foregone the second thinnest sound, and took the next one. This was about as thick as the filling of a pencil. It took a bit of effort to work it in.

Stiles seemed to have lost his mind.

His chest was heaving, and he was covered in sweat. Alan couldn’t imagine what it must feel like to have something raping his small, oversensitive cock.

“Please stay calm. I wouldn’t want to hurt you accidentally. Well, your penis is effectively useless, so you don’t actually have to worry about erectile dysfunction, but it would be a lot of unnecessary pain.”

Stiles was crying, hands clenched into fists and the muscles of his thighs tensing and relaxing with the effort it took to keep still.

Alan pushed the sound in slowly, making sure that the boy felt every single inch of it. He stopped from time to time, pulling back a little, only to push it back again. 

When he judged that he was loose enough, he stepped back, leaving it in.

Stiles took his arm off his eyes, staring down his body with wide eyes. The metal rod standing out of his groin must have been a shocking sight.

“Do… Don’t just leave it in there, please, doc…" 

Alan smiled, his back turned to the boy.

He took a syringe and filled it fully with the medicine he prepared. When Stiles saw it, his breath quickened. He couldn’t take his eyes off it, even though there was no needle in sight.

"Since your bladder had been full for some time, I will inject an antiseptic, to make sure there’s no infection developing,” he explained.

It was bullshit, of course. It was a special solution he cooked up after he realized that Stiles would be coming back with a problem like this. It was mostly muscle relaxant - nothing permanent, just good for a bit of fun - and a bit of extra that would make Stiles experience and intense, burning sensation.

Stiles mouth was gaping open, his pink tongue peeking out as he was trying to process that information, but Alan didn’t give him time. He quickly - but carefully - pulled the sound out, and immediately fitted the blunt tip of the syringe to Stiles’ piss slit.

When he started to inject the solution, the effect was immediate.

The boy’s back arched off the table as the hot, almost painful feeling spread through his bladdered and urethra. He was crying, both hands fisted in his hair. Alan idly wondered if the boy was even aware how much he was enjoying it, because by the time he emptied the syringe, the lust was almost overwhelming the humiliation.

It seemed his Stiles was not only a submissive, but also a masochist. How unsurprising.

“Alright. It’s advisable that you try to keep from urinating for at least and hour,” he explained, knowing very well that it was impossible.

As soon as he stopped plugging up Stiles’ slit the boy started pissing in a high arch. 

His head banged against the table with the force of it - and considering how much it had to hurt with the burning, it was no wonder. Alan stood his ground, looking down at himself, and at the quickly spreading yellow patch on his white coat. Certain sacrifices had to be made.

It took Stiles almost five minutes to finish. It was a pleasure to watch, his toes were curled, muscles tensed to the point of cramping in his relief. The high, hysteric sobs were just the icing on the cake.

Alan waited until the boy caught his breath a bit, lying on the metal table with his eyes closed tight and his chest heaving.

“Look what you did,” he said finally, and Stiles’ eyes snapped to him, widening in horror at the piss soaking his clothes “Aren’t you ashamed?” Alan asked, careful to look both disgusted and disappointed. "You can’t even be trusted not to wet yourself.“

Stiles was trembling - from a mixture of exhaustion, relief, shame and  _need_ \- as he stepped closer again, reaching down and taking that poor, abused little nub between two fingers.

"You don’t even deserve this sorry excuse of a cock, I should just pull it all of.”

Stiles whined, high and thready and when Alan twisted his pathetic little cocklet, he screamed, squirting out come like the slutty little bitch he was.

Alan left him there to lie in his own piss, shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He knew Stiles would be back for more, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles did come back - every other day. He acted all reluctant, but Alan could feel the way his emotions intensified and changed whenever he was kind enough to provide the boy with what he needed: humiliation.
> 
> He refrained from making him wet himself every time - though it was fun, he didn’t want it to grow old too fast - there were other ways to achieve the desired results. Stiles, of course was in denial about everything. He flushed bright red, cried and begged him to stop when he was telling him how pathetic he looked down there, how no one would ever want him, how he was lucky to have Alan take care of him.
> 
> Maybe if Stiles managed to accept that he was enjoying it, things would have turned out differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDITIONAL WARNING: I STRONGLY ADVICE TRANS PEOPLE/PEOPLE WITH BODY DYSPHORIA AGAINST READING THIS STORY! I AINT JOKING PEOPLE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Stiles did come back - every other day. He acted all reluctant, but Alan could feel the way his emotions intensified and changed whenever he was kind enough to provide the boy with what he needed: humiliation.

He refrained from making him wet himself every time - though it was fun, he didn’t want it to grow old too fast - there were other ways to achieve the desired results. Stiles, of course was in denial about everything. He flushed bright red, cried and begged him to stop when he was telling him how pathetic he looked down there, how no one would ever want him, how he was lucky to have Alan take care of him.

Maybe if Stiles managed to accept that he was enjoying it, things would have turned out differently.

* * *

Everyone - but Alan - was surprised when Stiles decided to take a gap year. He told his friends that he just wanted some quiet after all the fucked up shit that happened during high school, but in reality, the loss of his cock had taken a huge bite out of his confidence. It probably wasn’t helping that Alan took every chance to humiliate him. But, whatever the boy wanted to think, deep down he enjoyed every second of it - to the point where the feeling of shame became an integral part of his pleasure.

Everything went according to plan.  
The Sheriff was reluctant at first, but Alan could feel his relief over not having to put out that much money for another year. Of course, John was a responsible parent, and told his son that he would have to find a job if he wanted to stay home.

Alan was gracious enough to offer Scott’s position, that would be vacated when their little True Alpha left for college. He was smart enough to do it in front of his father, so Stiles really had no excuse to refuse.

Even though the job only needed about two hours of work, he took Stiles on in full eight hours; all the more to spend on other things.

* * *

Some rules had to be made. He made sure that the boy knew how much he was in Alan’s debt, not only for the job, but also for the regular ‘assistance’. It was easy, really; whenever Stiles wanted to use the bathroom, he had to suck Alan off first, so he would be willing to open up that tight little piss slit for him.

He loved to drag it out until Stiles was almost mad with desperation, his bladder full enough to burst. It didn’t take more than a week to train Stiles to take him into his throat. Well, to be honest, Alan didn’t exactly help him. He paid close attention to the rhythm of Stiles breathing, and made sure to push forward at the worst moment; it was incredible satisfying to hear the boy choke and gag around his length with his face messy with snot and tears.

* * *

With all the others gone, the thing that has been developing between the Sheriff and Melissa came to bloom. Stiles, even though he denied it, had a hard time accepting the change and his feeling of betrayal was just what Alan needed to take things to the next level.

Stiles didn’t like to stay home when Ms McCall was spending the night at their house, or when he knew that his father was over at hers. It was only natural that Alan offered him his bed.

* * *

Alan was fucking Stiles hard. He didn’t spend too much time on preparation, just the bare minimum to make sure that there wouldn’t be any injury. He was a firm believer that a virgin should  _feel_ it when his cherry was popped.

And Stiles definitely did.

Alan opened his senses to get a feeling for the boy’s emotions and was more than satisfied when he found that the pain he was experiencing was only making Stiles’ pleasure build. Little pain slut.

He grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck and pushed him headfirst into the pillows, quickening his hips even more. The friction was heavenly. He didn’t use too much lube, just enough that he would be enjoying it and it was proving to be a very rewarding decision.

Stiles was moaning constantly. He had to keep his hands on the headboard to avoid getting rammed into it by Alan’s thrusts. Just as well, it wouldn’t do if he tried touching himself.

Alan had to smile.

Not like the boy did that anymore. In a tearful confession after reaching orgasm just from Alan rubbing the tip of his shoe over his groin, Stiles told him that he didn’t masturbate anymore, feeling too uncomfortable with his new junk.

The thought was enough to push Alan close to the edge, so he released the boy’s hip, putting all of his weight on the hand holding Stiles down and reached under his body. He palmed Stiles’ groin, rubbing one finger between the gentle mounds of the boy’s balls, where his cunt would be if he was a girl. Of course, it made the ball of his palm rub against that useless little nub, but that was just a side effect as far as he was concerned.

Alan looked up, satisfied to see that Stiles was crying, face scrunched up in something between pleasure and pain.

It was time for the finishing strike.

“Can you feel that? I’m almost there, I’m going to shoot my load into your tight, virgin hole,” he said, squeezing down on the boy’s neck until his eyes rolled back. “I bet you love it. I can’t exactly tell with this pathetic little clit of yours, but I know your kind; always hungry for cock, aren’t you, Princess?" 

Stiles shivered, mouth opening on a silent moan as new tears slid down his face at the nickname. His ass tightened up almost unbearably - strong enough to wrench Alan’s orgasm from him.

He groaned, hips stilling, middle finger rubbing hard between Stiles’ balls as his hand ground down over his cocklet.

"Come on, Princess, show me how you squirt…”

Stiles did.

* * *

Their relationship changed drastically after that. Alan didn’t plan on it originally, but the feeling of Stiles’ humiliation and arousal tickling his senses whenever he called the boy 'Princess’ made him reconsider. His mother always wanted him to find a nice girl anyway.

* * *

He started with the lingerie. The next time he had the boy wetting himself, he made sure that his underwear would be soaked in piss, and when Stiles was getting dressed afterwards, he handed over a pair of nice, pink satin panties.

The boy was objecting of course, but Alan told him that boxers were wasted on him anyway, considering he had nothing to fill them with.

* * *

On second thought, it might have been a bit too much for Stiles.

Alan could tell immediately when he tried magic again - probably hoping to reverse the spell, even though it was impossible. He didn’t say anything. It was actually quite handy for the next step of his plan.

He knew that the boy tried to use his own spell books, trying every enchantment that was even remotely connected, so he waited until Stiles fell asleep - fucked out and exhausted - and then did his own little spell.

For two days, he acted like he didn’t notice that Stiles was constantly rubbing his chest, wincing in pain. When the boy finally came to him, tearful and apologetic, it was the easiest thing to blame his failed attempts for the slowly - and painfully - growing breasts.

* * *

Stiles had to buy himself a binder.

Alan didn’t let him wear it while he was at the clinic or at his house, in fact, he let the boy know about his disapproval by making him wear a pretty, lacy bra instead when they were behind closed doors.

Stiles hated it, but that was beside the point. It was a new source of humiliation to explore, and Alan used it as often as possible.

He keep calling Stiles 'Princess’ whenever they were alone, not even using his name at all after a while. He also told him regularly that he should just accept the facts and start dressing as a woman.

It never failed to get Stiles crying those lovely, fat tears - and got him coming in a flash. 

Alan, of course started to pay extra attention to those perky tits. They were only palm-fulls, but he planned to get them growing again after he somehow managed to get Stiles away from Beacon Hills and his father. He knew that wouldn’t happen for a few more years, but he was good at the long game.

He couldn’t wait to get Stiles to a C or even a D cup. Alan often imagined getting them to grown enormous, have those fat nipples pierced and tie them together so he could fuck between them…

But they weren’t there yet, so he entertained himself with slapping and sucking them whenever he could, making Stiles watch as he came on his titties and rubbed his semen in. Often, when they were alone, he just walked up behind Stiles to cup a feel - one too strong squeeze was enough to have the boy moan in shame and want. It was music to his ears.

* * *

The Sheriff didn’t get elected again. It was a big blow to the Stilinskis, so it was really no surprise when John and Melissa decided to pool their funds and move in together. They sold the McCall house.

Stiles was understandably upset. Not only did he have to share a house with his father and his girlfriend, it also meant that his plans for college were getting farther and farther away. The tension was apparent after only a few weeks.

Again, it was Alan who offered a solution.

John was a bit wary at first - though it was more the result of the man’s pride, than any real suspicion - when Alan suggested that Stiles should move in with him. He would let him his guest room for a very friendly price and with his job at the animal clinic, Stiles could start on an online degree that was much cheaper than classic college education. It was a no brainer.

* * *

One of the first things Alan did when Stiles moved in - and took up permanent residence in his bed - was to get new clothes. He still let him wear his shirts and jeans when they were outside, but in the house he was only allowed dresses and skirts.

Stiles tried fighting him about it, but Alan knew him well enough by then to just pinch his tiny cocklet until Stiles was on his knees in come strained underwear, and told him to be grateful that Alan was even offering his hospitality. His house, his rules.

Well, when it was needed, he did use a bit of sweet talk, he wasn’t a monster after all. He loved the blush born of shame and excitement on Stiles’ face whenever he hugged him tight, murmuring to him in a low voice; “Come now, Princess. I do everything I can to make you happy, even with your condition, and I ask so little in return” or “Will you show me how your pretty little titties jiggle in that dress? Please, Princess, pink looks so lovely on you.”

He bought the corset for Stiles’ next birthday.

* * *

Alan tightened the laces again, watching with something close to awe as Stiles’ waist grew smaller and smaller.

“Please,” the boy said, voice tinted with desperation. He was breathing shallowly, but after months of using corsets on him, Alan knew that he could take a little more.

“Don’t even start, Princess. Breath out for me,” he dictated, and when Stiles obeyed, he tugged again, pulling the cords just that little bit tighter.

When he was satisfied with the result, he let the boy straighten up, enjoying the sight of that slender form. He was still a bit too wide at the shoulders, but Alan haven’t yet figured out what to do about that.

“Turn around for me,” he said, smiling when he saw the results. They tried a few different types, but this hot pink underbust corset was his favorite - it also had the added effect of giving a bit of a lift to Stiles tits.

They were a bit bigger now, because of course the boy had to try using magic again - really, Alan had no choice but give him a little enhancement - he wasn’t a D cup yet, but he had a feeling that they would get there.

Stiles’ face was tear strained, no matter how many times they did this, he was always so humiliated, not only from the act of wearing a corset, but also from the way Alan was looking at him.

“Did you shave properly?” he asked, Stiles nodded, wiping at his eyes. He didn’t like it when Stiles thought he could get away with only doing it under the knee. Alan liked his whole body soft and silky, just like his groin. And oh, did he liked that groin…

Stiles was wearing his sound - as he always was since Alan grew bored of stretching him every time he needed to piss - it was a work of art; a bumpy metal rod that made him moan whenever he had to take it out or put it in. The end of the sound was a pink Swarowski crystal flower that looked like it was growing out of the boy’s pathetic little pleasure button.

“You look beautiful, Princess,” he said, opening his arms. Stiles practically fell to his chest, breath quick and hitching when his breasts got squished between them. Alan held him close for a moment, then trailed one of his hands down, slipping his fingers between the boy’s ass cheeks and into his wet hole. The leftover come and lube from last night wasn’t really enough, but he forced three fingers in anyway, feeling Stiles tremble. The boy whined, high and needy.

“Do you want something, Princess? You know I can’t tell when you are aroused, you have to use your words,” Alan told him, the feeling of Stiles’ shame and humiliation washing over his senses was almost like getting hight.

The boy gave a small, desperate little sob.

“Alan… Alan, could you-” he had to stop and just breath for a few seconds. That was fine, they haven’t been practicing this for long. Alan dug his fingers in deeper, scissoring them until Stiles hissed.

“-could you - ah, please - make my… my little clit squirt?”

Well, wasn’t that just  _sweet_?

“Of course I can, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, or hit me up at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
